The Adventures of Drake Gore
by PokeDigiBrawler
Summary: This is the story of the Dragonborn- Drake Gore, an Orc that ironically likes to study the Arcane Arts. Follow his journey as he learns of his fate to save the world! -Warning- Will have blood and gore, and words a kid should not use. If you are under 13, turn around now, this story is not for you. -May not update often-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- An interesting Beginning

A/N: Welcome to my new fanfic, about the game known to many as 'Skyrim'! I will try to update this as much as possible, so let's begin!

_Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn,_

_To keep evil forever at bay!_

_And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout,_

_Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!_

_Hearken now, sons of snow, to an age, long ago,_

_And the tale, boldly told, of the one!_

_Who was kin to both wyrm, and the races of man,_

_With a power to rival the sun!_

_And the voice, he did wield, on that glorious field,_

_When great Tamriel shuddered with war!_

_Mighty Thu'um, like a blade, cut through enemies all,_

_As the Dragonborn issued his roar! -The Song of The Dragonborn_

As I start to wake, I feel the jerks of movement, and I became aware I was in binds. As I blink the sleep from my eyes, I see a man in front of me, in strange armor. Then he started to speak to me:

"Hey, you. You're finally awake," he said, noticing me awaken. "You were trying to cross the bording, right?" I nodded to him quickly, as he continued. "Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there," He gestered to the Nord on my right, and I looked at him.

"Dam you Stormcloaks! Skyrim was fine until you came along!" the black-haired Nord with anger issues exclaimed. "Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell. You there," he looked over at me, "You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

"We're all brothers and sisters in arms now, horse theif" said the blond haired Nord who first spoke. Then the man driving the carriage looked back and exclaimed, "Shut up back there!"

The thief turned to the gagged Nord on my right and said, "What's his problem?" The first Nord spoke up, "Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!"

"Ulfric, the Jarl of Windhelm?" muttered the horse thief to himself,. "But you're the leader of the rebellion. but if they've captured you... oh gods! Where are they taking us?"

"I don't know where we're heading," said the blond Nord, "But Sovngarde awaits" The black haired horse thief then proceded to panic- "No! This can't be happening! This isn't happening!"

At this point, I decided to tune everything else out and take a good look at my situation. I was a prisoner for crossing the border, on ASSUMPTION I was with these "Stormcloaks", and currently on my way to death... Okay, not the best of situations, I guess...

It was then I noticed the cart stop and the others were getting up, so I followed along. A soldier held a list, and the blond Nord muttered beside me, "The Empire loves their damn lists". The soldier started to call names.

"Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm" Said person walked up to the block. "Ralof of Riverwood" The blond I now know as Ralof stepped up and took his place. "Lokir of Rorikstead". That was when things began to be interesting...

Lokir pleaded, "No, you can't do this!" Then the fool did the most stupid thing I've ever seen a man do: Run away in the middle of an army. "You'll never catch me-" Then he got shot in the back and promtly died on the ground.

The officer said, "Anyone else feel like running?" I had to hold in the urge to yell out 'ME!', to at least keep some form of dignity. The one calling names looked at me, then said, "Hold on. You, step up." I did so. "Who are you?"

Now, I guess some introductions are due... I am Drake Gore of Mor Khazgur, an Orc, obviously. I have ginger hair, with a pony tail at the top, and a semi-long beard. I have a rather strong build, even for an Orc, I must admit. I'd be modest if I didn't. But, secretly I've been meeting up with a former wizard of the Winterhold College. I have learned Frostbite, Fire Bolts, Sparks, and Conjure Familiar. Although I usually use two-handed weapons, I also rely on spells, though not often.

Now, with introductions finished, I can continue on with my story. "Drake Gore of Mor Khazgur" The soldier pulled a face. "That's a little far from here, what are you doing in this place?" He then turned to the officer. "Mam, what do we do? He's not on the list!"

The officer gave me a cold look, then said, "Forget the list- he goes to the chopping block." The soldier gave me a look, almost as if searching for forgiveness. "I'm sorry, we'll make sure you're remains make it back to Mor Khazgur." I honestly felt bad for the poor lad.

Then I took my place, and listened to a long speech, with the occasional roars of _something_ in the distance, though noone paid attention to it, but I had a bad feeling in my gut things would go wrong.

My gut couldn't have been more right.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

**Ah, hello my friends! Yes, I know, I know, I haven't been active in years. But I've **_**finally**_** got some desire to type again. So, let's hope I can do this!**

**And here's something I forgot to do:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or anything else besides my OC Drake. If there are any similarities to anyone's stories it is purely coincidental.**

That was when all hell broke loose.

Suddenly, a large, black _DRAGON_ appeared from the sky. That captain asked, "Archers, what do you see?!" As if the bloody dragon was invisible! Then, it landed on the tower that was right beside me. Thankfully this caused the head-chopping guy to stumble before he could kill me. The dragon then... _Shouted_, causing me to roll off the chopping block.

For a moment, everything was blurry. I must've hit my head on something... I shook my head as I heard someone shout at me. I think he told me to follow. Then I could make sense of everything, getting up. I think the Nord in front of me was called Ralof. I sighed, following him.

After that, I met Ulfric Stormcloak. I honestly don't care, I just want to get out of here! A large crash was heard up in the tower, and I went up to see what it was. Imagine my surprise when I saw a large hole in the wall along with small flames! I looked out the hole, and saw a building that was on fire, but had no roof. I knew the only way out was... Jumping. Oh well.

With that, I jumped out the hole, and landed into the house. I was surprised I got minimal injuries. I quickly got out of the burning house, surprised to see that imperial who was taking names from before. He was shouting to a kid, and I saw the dragon coming in for a landing. My eyes widened, and I quickly did the bravest(And stupidest) thing I've ever done.

I ran out, grabbing the kid, and ran into cover with the Imperial, just as the dragon breathed fire. I coulda _sworn_ I heard the dragon say something! Not important. I quickly put the kid down. "I appreciate your bravery, kid, but now isn't exactly the time to try and show it." The kid just nodded quickly, obviously scared. The Imperial walked over to me.

"Nice moves, Orc. Now, follow me if ya wanna live..!" He ran, and I shrugged, doing so. "Against the wall!" I didn't argue, as the dragon landed right above us, breathing fire on a poor soldier who didn't make it in time, burning to death. As soon as the dragon left, we ran again, until we came across the entrance to the Helgen keep... This place _was_ called Helgen, right? Then that Ralof guy came over, and the two started arguing, and I caught the name Hadvar, which I guessed was the Imperial's name. Then they went to two entrances, each one telling me to follow them. They were making me choose between them.

I honestly didn't care for either of them, but I'd rather not team up with the guys who would have chopped my head off if the dragon hadn't shown up. So, without further ado, I went with the Stormcloak, running inside.

**Aaaand that's it for the second chapter! I know it ain't long, but my muse isn't very big. You're lucky I even got this much out! Anyways, any review and constructive critisicm is welcome. R&amp;R!**


End file.
